In the Depths of Darkness
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: [WARNING:AUOOC][Frontier season]Kouji has just been injected by a fluid that can make you lose control. Now, Kouichi has to fight him in order to stop his twin from killing everyone but will he be able to?[Chapter 8!
1. Caught in the act

_(Kouji)_

_I was alone not long ago without a love to call my own_

_I was afraid and thought it wasn't meant for me_

_I didn't need anybody else_

_That was what I would tell myself_

_And I believe that that was how it would be_

_-'Till I found you by Freestyle (Band here in the Philippines)_

**Chapter 1: Caught in the act**

Rain...

A pair of cold blue eyes looked down from his window at the people who walk in the busy sidewalks as more droplets of rain continue to fall like tears. It looks as if it mourns for the people who're dead. But, it doesn't. Being in deep sorrow doesn't solve anything when you lose someone you hold dear; especially if it was your own mother...

"Mommy!!"

A nine year old girl cried out as she caught up with her mother who waited for her.

A mother...

He sighed and closed his eyes as his past once again came back to him to haunt his head one more. The past wherein his mother was tortured, killed, right in front of him, when he was only at the age of eight...

"No! Please!"

A scream of a woman was heard in a dojo but no one came. Laughter's of men filled the air as two little boys watched numbly. Their mother was battered and raped, and they couldn't do anything.

With their father gone, away from home and in another country because of a business trip, no one could save her or help them. These guys are one of their dad's worst enemies, corrupt officials who do nothing but get drunk and do more negative things.

Once all the men were done with their purpose for coming at the Minamoto's, one of them took a gun out and aimed it at their mother's head. Gave a sinister smile, and finally pulled the trigger and ended her life on earth.

The older twin tried to get up and go into the room where his mom was killed, but the younger one pulled him back and shook his head.

"We can't let them know that we saw the whole thing..." he whispered.

His older brother nodded and they both quietly left the dojo. Unfortunately, they were heard by the men and caught them before they could leave.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, a couple of witnesses."

They both struggled to get free but the grips of the men were too tight.

"Should we kill them?"

"No." The head said. "Just knock them out and leave them here. They're only kids. It's a waste of time to kill them now."

They all agreed and hit their heads hard, leaving them outside like they were dead.

The boss looked back and grinned evilly.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you both die in my hands."

When he left, one of the brothers muttered something.

"...No... It'll be you... who will... die..." And with that, he went unconscious.

After a few weeks, they woke up in their room. They were back inside the dojo.

"Dad... he must be back." The two of them got up and rushed outside to see their father tending their mother's grave at the backyard.

"Dad!"

"My sons... thank goodness you're both alive and safe."

Though he had a smile on his face, tears still blurred his eyes.

The 3 stood and stared at the grave, where, in bold letters, read: "Tomoko Minamoto"

When the wind blew, the younger boy, who had long hair tied into a ponytail looked up at his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to train me."

"Train you?"

He nodded "Train me to be an assassin. I know that that's what you do."

His father was alarmed but kept it hidden. "Your mother and I talked about this. We didn't plan on training you or your brother to be killers like I am."

"But still. You annihilate bad guys. I want to do that as well. I'm tired of seeing more innocent people die in the hands of other people who cheat and kill them and easily get away with it." He paused for a moment. "Please dad..."

Kousei looked down at his wife's grave then gave a small smile. "Alright..."

His son's eyes widened.

"If you insist and, as long as it's for a good cause."

He nodded. "Thanks dad."

"First I'll be teaching you the basics. Once you're a little older, that's when you'll use a weapon."

Kousei looked at his other son. "And you?"

"I... I'll train too."

"Good. But remember this..." He added. "Once you become expert assassins, you can't feel any emotion."

They both listened attentively as their father continued.

"And, keep your identities a secret. I'll take you to the (1) Hitokiri no Matsue's HQ. That's where I get my assignments."

The twins nodded in unison and looked back down at their mother's grave, swearing, that they'll get revenge and prevent more innocent people to die.

"Kouji! What the heck's wrong with you?!"

The blue-eyed boy turned his head from the window to his partner who rudely entered his room without knocking.

"Nothing..."

"Yeah right!" he replied sarcastically.

Kouji shrugged and looked back down at the window "What do you want?"

"Our boss, a.k.a. your dad, wants to see us."

"Go ahead and tell him I'll be there."

Takuya, his best friend, and whom he trusts the most in the HQ nodded and went to the base of Kousei.

Kouji took one last look at the little girl and her mother before leaving his room and heading to his dad.

'It's been 10 years mom, and I still haven't found that guy who gave you a hard time.'

(Kouji's POV)

Upon entering the automatic door, which opens when a person is about to enter, Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki were there.

Takuya Kanbara: My best friend ever since he and I were 14 and started to work together. His main reason why he joined is because just like me, he got sick of seeing more and more people die in the hands of corrupted officials.

One thing that's pretty silly about him, for me is his goggles. It's either around his head or his neck. That's probably where Junpei got the nickname goggle head.

I would mostly do the killing and he mostly does the stealing. His moves are pretty quick, added the brown gloves that he wears to keep his fingerprints away for any sign of evidence.

His weapon of choice: daggers and a sniper. Yes... he's a sharp-shooter. He watches my back all the time.

Kouichi, my only twin brother. He's the smart one here and he would preferably spy and gather data. That's his specialty and it's really useful to us whenever we get a mission. He doesn't have a partner and that's what makes him gather info a lot faster than we can kill.

Carrying a katana and a handgun, like me, he uses it when things get out of hand.

Junpei Shibayama: The oldest of the group. He's the one in charge of getting our weapons cleaned and looks brand new. Kind of like a blacksmith if you ask me, only, he doesn't make the weapons. He's pretty smart though but he can goof up a lot of times like Takuya.

Tomoki Himi: The youngest member. He's the computer wiz here. Want to decode a password? He'll figure out a way on how to this. He's like an assistant of Kouichi's. Gathering important facts and data on our victims, this makes him suited for the job. Especially if there's a security code in it.

Yeah, there's only a few of us who're really doing the job. There are also some people who go undercover as either a teacher or a janitor. Any job where you are least suspected as a spy. That's what keeps this HQ of ours going.

(End of Kouji's POV)

"I called you all here because we have a client, who will be giving the job."

"And who is our victim this time?" Takuya asked.

"What else, another politician who framed him. Except, I think Kouji can handle this alone."

"When does he want it done?"

Kousei stood up from his chair and looked out the window. He turned his head to Kouji to answer his question.

"Tonight."

That night...

"Thank you."

A high school student came out from a store after buying the groceries for her mom.

"Time to go back home."

She smiled and walked back to her house. When she was halfway there, she heard a faint cry of pain. She immediately ran to the source of it and when she got there...

"Oh my Gosh..."

She dropped the grocery bags and fell to her knees, staring at the corpse in the dark alley, along with 2 more dead bodies and blood all over the place.

Her eyes saw a long blade which glimmered under the moonlight as the owner swished it to make the stain of the dark red liquid slide off his katana. He tuned his head to the blonde haired girl who couldn't move with fright.

His blue eyes stared at her.

"You saw it..."

She tried to back away but couldn't.

"S-saw what?"

The killer gave a small smile and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Too bad... I can't let a witness live to tell about this."

Izumi Orimoto was her name, and she was about to face death all because she saw this assassin kill 3 people in one night and in an instant.

"But I..."

He raised his sword, ready to slice her head off but...

Her green eyes were blurred with tears as she waited for her everlasting sleep to come. But it didn't. Not even the blade of the sword touching her or giving a cut.

Opening her eyes slowly, she was taken aback when she saw that the killer was only a boy about her age.

He retracted his katana and turned his back at her.

"I'll let you live for now. But the next time we meet, get ready to meet a friend of mine called death."

And in a blink of an eye, he disappeared into the darkness.

Izumi blinked. This all looked like it was just a dream.

The next day...

Izumi walked to school, not forgetting what had happened last night.

"How come he didn't finish me off?"

"Kou! Hurry up!!"

She stopped and looked behind her. 2 guys came running to her direction, also wearing the same uniform she had only they weren't wearing skirts but pants.

After they ran past her, someone whom she thought looked familiar followed and bumped into her accidentally. However, before she hit the floor, a hand grabbed her arm.

"Thanks a-"

Her eyes widened. Right in front of her was the killer.

"Y-you..."

He cocked his head then smiled. "Um... hi... I'm Kou Mizuaki. Do I know you?"

She shook her head "No."

"Oh. Okay. See you later." He ran off to school.

She blinked a few times 'Must be a different person.'

"Was that her?"

Kou nodded "And she didn't suspect me."

"That's good Kou. Or should I say..."

Kou gave a sinister smile at Izumi.

"...Kouji."

"Shut up Takuya. I mean, Tayuki. We're here undercover."

"Yes. I know that Kiei."

Kouichi shook his head. They were there undercover as normal high school boys. Why?

To finish Izumi Orimoto. That was their job from now on. Get rid of the witness.

'How come I didn't kill her last night?' Kouji/Kou thought.

**R&R I'll try to update my other stories so hang in there.**


	2. Befriending

_(Kouji)_

_I used to think that I was fine_

_Oh, that I was doing ok_

_I didn't know that I was blind_

_I just went all along my way_

_-'Till I found you by Freestyle_

**In the depths of darkness**

**Chapter 2: Befriending**

"Open your math books to page 57 and answer..."

Izumi just stared blankly at the teacher. 'Why is it that Mizuaki-kun looks like the killer?'

She looked at the back where Kou sat, unaware that he was the assassin she saw. He sensed someone staring at him that he shot up his head and his eyes met hers. He gave a smile to her. A light blush was somewhat visible in her cheeks.

'What the-?! Why am I blushing?'

"Ms. Orimoto, will you please pay attention and stop staring at our new student Mizuaki?"

Izumi blushed even redder from embarrassment. "S-sorry."

"That's okay."

After school...

"I can't believe that she said 'that' in front of everyone!!" Izumi whined as her friends just laughed.

"Chill Izumi. I'm sure it's natural that a girl would stare at a new student." Aiwa said.

"Not to mention cute." Rui added. "Notice the way he smiled at the whole class with those blue eyes?" she sighed dreamily.

"I kind of like Kiei Kazuma (Kouichi) better." Yuki said.

"What about you Aiwa?"

"Tayuki's okay. He's got a sense of humor."

Izumi caught a glimpse of Kou in the soccer field with Tayuki. They both made it on the team and are now practicing.

"Izumi's got a crush." Yuki whispered to her.

She resented the remark. "No I don't."

"One side everybody! Kou Mizuaki fan club! We're coming through!!" A girl, named Suzaki yelled, carrying a big banner followed by a group of girls.

"Looks like you've got competition."

"Shut up Yuki!" Izumi hissed.

"Hey! Orimoto! You joining or not?" Suzaki asked approaching her.

"Why should I?"

"We know that you like Mizuaki-kun as much as we do. We'll let you in as long as you tell and share with us every bit of information you know about him."

Izumi glared at her. "Sorry. I'm not interested."

"Then we'll just have to force you." The girls closed in on her until a soccer ball hit Suzaki's head, hard.

"Ouch!! Who kicked that stupid ball at me?!"

"Sorry about that!" Kou shouted running to them to get the ball.

"Mizuaki-kun!!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No. That was one heck of a kick." Suzaki commented blushing.

Kou smiled then picked the ball up. He turned to the group of girls, then to Izumi and raised his eyebrow.

"What're you girls doing?"

Yuki opened her mouth to tell the story but Suzaki beat her to it.

"Just talking!"

"Well, if you say so. You're not hurting Orimoto are you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Good, because..." Kou walked away then looked back at Suzaki. "If you hurt her I'll finish you off..."

Izumi felt a shiver down her spine after seeing the glint in his eyes. 'He is the assassin...'

Suzaki cocked her head, unable to understand.

Kou grinned "By giving you one of my killer smiles."

His fan club screamed with hearts in their eyes as they stared at the departing Kou Mizuaki.

Suzaki turned to Izumi. "I'll force you some other time. I'm in such a good mood today so I'll let you off. Let's go girls."

They marched off and left Izumi and her friends.

'Why would Mizuaki-kun do that?'

When her friends went home, she walked into a mini store and bought a bottle of water. She sighed and continued her way home. Not knowing that someone's watching her, ready to shoot in a short distance.

"Now you're dead..." Kouji muttered atop a building with a sniper he had assembled, aiming the shot at her. He was about to pull the trigger when...

"Bang!"

A gunshot was heard and the people nearby ran amuck which caused him to hold his fire.

"Damn it! I almost had her!"

He grabbed a pair of binoculars and checked where the shot came from. A robbery was held and one of the suspects grabbed a hostage. Kouji's eyes widened and narrowed at the same time after seeing who it was.

'Orimoto...'

"Hey! Let me go!!"

His comrades were caught but since he had Izumi, the police couldn't take action.

"Let the girl go... let's talk this over." A cop said trying to calm the robber down.

"Nobody come near me or I'll blow her head off!" He placed the cold metal gun at Izumi's head. Feeling it, her fears took over once again and her eyes blurred with tears.

Kouji saw this and remembered his past.

A little boy was crying after seeing his father die in front of him.

The assassin, which was Kouji, walked to the child and patted his head.

"Your father is a bad man. Don't follow his footsteps."

"You're also bad! You killed my daddy!!" He cried.

Kouji just walked away. "Sorry kid. Your dad started it."

He shut his eyes remembering the little boy who committed suicide after the incident. Right in front of him too, he never wanted innocent kids to die, nor innocent people to get involved.

He took the sniper back and made a perfect aim at the robber's head but also thought of aiming it at his hand where he held the gun at Izumi. He couldn't make the right decision until it was too late to even make a move.

The robber had taken Izumi inside an abandoned building; there was no chance at all to save her unless he does it in another way. Get inside the building and annihilate him with his own hands.

He dismantled the gun and placed it back in the suitcase; called Takuya to pick it up and left after getting his katana and handgun. Taking a few steps to the side of the building and making sure of the height and impact he would receive if he jumped down there and run in the back door of the structure.

Inhaling a deep breath, he jumped off and landed on the alley without a sweat. He ran swiftly but quietly to the building, looking for the two people he was after.

"Let me go! Please!"

"Shut up or I'll really pull the trigger!"

'Bingo!' He got his gun out and cocked it. Aimed it at the robber and began to speak.

"Let her go or you'll meet death soon."

They both looked behind them and saw Kouji with a smirk on his face.

"H-how did you get here?!"

"Maybe telling you my name would give you an idea why."

Izumi this time paid more attention to Kouji than the situation she was in and same goes for her 'kidnapper'.

"My name is Kouji Minamoto. And I'm the most wanted assassin in the district of Shibuya."

"Holy shi-"

Kouji had fired the shot so the robber was unable to finish his reaction. Izumi stood there then looked down at the corpse beside her. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"Keep quiet or you'll be next." Kouji commanded and pulled her outside the back door. They both ran until they arrived on top of the building where he was supposed to shoot her.

Izumi then gathered all the courage she needed to be able to talk to her killer and savior.

"Why'd you save me if you intend to kill me?"

He was caught off guard at this that he gripped the rails which surrounded the sides of the tall skyscraper. "I..."

Izumi walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened at this.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

Kouji sighed and turned to face her. "I don't know why I can't kill you or why I even saved you. But..."

She gave a questioning look.

"Could you promise me one thing?"

"Sure." She replied.

"I won't kill you if you promise me that you won't let anyone know about what you saw that night, and what I told you about me a while ago."

She nodded and smiled at him. She held out her pinky. "I promise if you promise to be my friend okay?"

He closed his eyes and smiled, held out his pinky and locked it on hers. "Okay."

"Good. So, if you don't mind, you want to come with me and talk?"

Kouji gave her a 'what' look and she just smiled. "I just want to talk."

She pulled him to the elevator and pressed the 1st floor. When they reached there, they stepped out and headed to the park.

Izumi sat on one of the swings and gestured him to sit on the other one beside her. He sighed and sat down.

She smiled at this as she began to move forward and back on the swing, using her legs to ick u speed. When her gaze fell on him...

Her attention fell on the black lace where a small silver cross was attached to it that hung around his neck. She studied him from head to toe. He had his 'assassin outfit' on. Black sneakers, dark blue pants, a white shirt with a black jacket over it and a black bandana on his head with a few of his bangs swaying with the wind blowing. She blushed and never had this feeling when she first met him. She was definitely attracted to his aura, personality and even his skills in playing soccer and killing.

He felt her eyes on him that he looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head slowly "Nothing..."

Kouji blinked, then, he smirked and then laughed, "Yeah right!" He said sarcastically.

He stood up and walked in front of her, then bent down. "It's getting late. I'll walk you home alright?"

Izumi nodded as she stood up and they both walked home under the night sky. Every minute she would glance at him at the corner of her eyes and get a glimpse of his face. The only problem is she can't keep her eyes off of his blue eyes.

"Um... exactly where do you live?"

Izumi snapped from her thoughts. "It's okay. I'll walk home by myself from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Thanks anyway. See you tomorrow then!"

She ran off after waving goodbye. When she was long gone...

"So, you like her huh?"

Kouji ignored the statement and walked towards a black car which was parked at the other side of the street.

"I hope you didn't scratch it Takuya."

His friend/partner, pouted "Since when did I drive your car recklessly?!"

"Whenever you use it."

"Oh shut up Kouji..."

He went inside the passenger seat and crossed his arms "Let's go. Your dad's waiting."

Kouji just smiled and drove off. "He's always waiting Takuya."

Takuya just smirked and turned some music on. "Full blast?"

"It's up to you."

Takuya nodded and turned the music at maximum volume and began bopping his head.

"This song rocks!"

Kouji smirked and just continued driving.

'Something tells me that Orimoto is in danger...' He thought.

Izumi was inside her room. She then took a shower and afterwards, wrapped the towel around her. When she stepped out, she noticed the window was open.

"That's odd..." She approached the window and closed it. 'I swear I closed it when I got here.'

Unknown to her, someone was behind her with a knife in his hand.

Kousei sat in his chair and had his hands clasped and elbows on top of the desk.

'Kouji...'

He sighed.

'If you can't kill her... I might as well ask someone else to do it...'

He stood up and looked outside the window. The black car had just entered the HQ.

'If you fall in love with her, she might face the very same fate your mother did.'

His office door opened. "What took you so long Kou-"

"Sorry sir. But your son just went somewhere else." Takuya said.

"I shouldn't have told you Kanbara."

Takuya grinned "Too bad. You just did."

**Hey readers! Thanks for all your reviews. And just to answer Wind Temple's question, you'll have to read my other fanfics or wait for the result of this story. I wouldn't want to do spoilers now would I? Unless you figured it out by reading this chapter, I'm sure Tamer Shadow knows the pairing here, am I right Nat Nat? Hehe. Thanks again people! R&R!! Oh yeah, and what genre do you think this story is? I really don't know. Note these names:**

**Kou Mizuaki- Kouji Minamoto**

**Kiei Kazuma- Kouichi Kimura (Minamoto)**

**Tayuki Kiroaki- Takuya Kanbara**

**Toki Hinato- Tomoki Himi**

**Jiro Sakayuko- Junpei Shibayama**


	3. My feelings to you

_I didn't know what I was missing_

_'Till I felt your tender lips kissing my fears away_

_I'm so glad you're here today_

_-'Till I found you by Freestyle_

**In the depths of darkness**

**Chapter 3: My feelings to you**

Izumi turned around and saw a guy giving her a sinister smile. She was about to scream until his hand covered her mouth and a knife pointed directly at her neck.

"Make a sound and you'll die a painful death."

He pushed and pinned her to the floor with the knife in hand. Izumi looked at herself.

'Shoot! I'm only wearing a towel!!'

He was about to pull the towel off when he heard a gun being cocked. He stood up wide-eyed staring at the person in front of him.

"You touch her, and then you die." He fired the gun at his head and the killer dropped to the ground, dead.

"Hey! Izumi, you okay?"

'Kouji?'

Kouji helped her up and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"How far did he go?"

Izumi shook her head. "He... wasn't able... to do anything..." She said nervously.

"Izumi it's-"

She cried and hugged him. "I was scared! I was so... scared..."

He hugged her back. "Don't worry Izumi..."

"...I won't let that happen again..." She looked up with her green eyes sparkling. "...I promise..."

"Takuya Kanbara!! What did you tell Kouji?!"

Kousei yelled pacing back and forth in his office.

"Oh nothing..." Takuya replied. "All I said was: 'Your dad sent someone to kill Orimoto.'"

"Argh!! Why did you tell him?!"

"No duh! I'm sure he'll be mad if I didn't."

"And what about me, do you think I'm happy?!"

Takuya looked into his eyes, then, closed them. "No."

"Ugh! Just get out before I really lose my temper!"

The goggle head stood up and left.

Kouichi passed by and looked at him. "Well?"

First, Takuya grinned, then laughed "O boy! Am I in trouble! Kouji owes me for this!"

Kouichi smiled "If he comes back." He walked away leaving a puzzled Takuya scratch the back of his head.

"What does that supposed to mean??"

"Um... Izumi?"

"Yes?"

"We've been like this for the past few minutes and..."

Izumi blushed when she realized that she was still in his arms.

"...would you get dressed?? Because um... you're only wearing a towel and... I might get um..."

She looked at him confused.

"...get tempted...to... uh... you know..." He sweat dropped and kept his eyes off of her.

This time, both of them blushed and looked away.

"Listen, go and get dressed. I'm not going to look."

"You'd better not Kouji Minamoto!"

He sighed. 'Girls...'

She rummaged through her closet and got a white long-sleeved blouse which she usually wears for the night. Its length reached above her knees and she buttoned it close.

"Kouji?"

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes. Thanks for saving me."

He turned his head and nodded. "Just be thankful that you didn't lock your window." Walking towards it, he was about to leave until he felt a hand grip his sleeve.

"D-don't leave me here... alone..."

He withdrew from the place he came in and closed it. "Alright, I'll stay."

Hours later...

Takuya tapped on the table waiting for his best friend and partner in crime to arrive. He was getting bored. Kouichi was again, reading a book and listening to his I-pod. Tomoki was surfing the net and browsing for games. Junpei watched television and laughed at the cartoons.

"Hey! Takuya! You should check this out!!"

"Argh!! Isn't there anyone here wondering what's taking Kouji so long?!"

Kouichi put the book down and turned off his mp3. "I told you, he's not coming back for now."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He smiled.

Izumi lay down in bed with Kouji beside her. They both had their eyes closed but they were in each other's arms.

"Won't your dad mind?"

"No. I'm sure he sent that guy who tried to..." He stopped. "...do something to you..."

The corpse was no longer there; Kouji had just carried it away and gave him a burial in the nearby graveyard. He came back afterwards since he had promised Izumi that he won't leave her alone.

"Why would your dad want to finish me off?"

"He thinks you're my weakness. And his excuse is..." He paused and added "...you might suffer the same fate my mom did."

"I see." She snuggled closer to him. "If you don't mind, could you tell me what happened?"

He gave a nod. "I was only eight, Kouichi, or Kiei, and I, saw how she was abused and killed. When the suspects left us on the ground, half-dead, I vowed that I will make them regret for not finishing me or Kouichi off."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kouji..."

He held her close. "It doesn't matter as long as I get my revenge... and..."

"And what?"

"As long as you're with me, I still have hope."

She had her eyes half close this time, looking up at him and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Daijobu Kouji-kun. I'll always be here by your side."

He gave a smile and slowly opened his eyes. "Aishteru..." He said softly. She smiled back. "I do too Kouji."

She kissed him and he returned it, then, slowly got on top of her as they both held their hands tightly, not wanting to let each other go. This may be the night they'll never forget.

Next morning...

Izumi awoke and looked up to see Kouji still asleep. She smiled and closed her eyes once again after snuggling closer.

'If this was a dream, I wish it'll never end.'

But her wish was not granted as a knock on the door was heard.

"Izumi! Are you in there?"

'Oh shoot! My mom!!' She shook Kouji "Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"My mom's here! What do we do?! What will she think?! Oh man! You're even beside me!!"

"Izumi, calm down and run those by me again." He said. "Slowly..."

She inhaled and sighed. "My mom just knocked on the door and if she sees us like this, what do you think will happen?" She said in a calm voice.

Kouji's eyes widened "What?!" He was startled at this that he fell off of the bed.

"And you told me to be calm..."

"Izumi!" Her mom entered the room. "Who on earth are you talking too?"

"Myself..."

"And why is your hair a mess? And your shirt is unbuttoned!"

"Eh?" She looked down and blushed 'Shoot! I forgot to button it!' "Um... it was...uh... hot??"

Mrs. Orimoto just shook her head. "If you say so." She then left the room.

Kouji sighed in relief. "I couldn't breathe for a while..."

Izumi fixed her hair. "You should try the excuses I made up."

"Um... what did you mean by 'hot'?"

She gave him a sly smile "What do you think?"

"Think what?"

"Well, it was 'hot' last night if you know what I mean."

Kouji blushed "Oh... 'that'..."

"At least I wasn't forced." She joked.

"Very funny Izumi... um... I... didn't... um... you know..."

"Nope... you didn't get that far... since you suddenly fell asleep." She said and pretended to pout.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Knock it off."

Izumi laughed "Can't take a joke?"

"It depends."

"Alright, you go out the window and meet me at the park 'kay?"

He tied his bandana and put on his jacket. "You sure?"

Izumi nodded. "Just meet me there." She got out of bed and gave him a light kiss.

"Okay. But, take this anyway." He got a blue hairclip out of his pocket and placed it on Izumi's hair.

"This way, I'm able to keep track of where you are."

"Wow. Your HQ's pretty high tech!"

"Thank Tomoki for that."

"Who?"

"You'll meet him one of these days."

"Like now?"

"Now?!"

"I plan to go with you there silly!"

Kouji sighed "Why don't I just wait for you here?"

"Okay, and let my mom discover your presence of being here last night alone with me?"

"Or I'll just wait for you."

"Good." Izumi went inside the bathroom. "Just wait okay?"

"I will."

She smiled and closed the door. He went out of the window, out of the Orimoto residence and into the park. Getting his phone out, he called Takuya.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Goggle head."

"KOUJI?! Where the hell have you been?!"

"In Izumi's room."

Silence...

"What?!"

"She asked me to stay."

"And?"

"Um..."

"I know when you're hiding something Minamoto... now spill it out!"

"Ooopps! Gotta go! Izumi's here."

"Hey! No wait! Don't-"

Click...

"...hang up..."

"Told you he won't come back last night."

"Shut up Kouichi."

"What's the matter Takuya? Jealous?" Junpei teased.

"What? Why should I be?"

"That your best friend got a girlfriend." He replied.

"And that he's spending more time with her than with you." Tomoki added.

"Am not jealous, just mad that he won't tell me what he did last night."

"Sure... right..." The three said sarcastically.

"I hate all of you!!"

Kousei heard this and took his cellular phone.

"Hai?"

"Kirusaki, get rid of this girl named Izumi Orimoto."

"Got 'ya boss."

"Kouji... you leave me no choice..."

"Kou!!"

"What took you so long? And it's good that you know when to call me Kou and Kouji."

"I should you're my boyfriend." She grinned.

He smirked "Whatever Izumi-chan.'

"So, this is Izumi Orimoto."

Kouji and Izumi turned around and saw a guy with black hair and purple eyes.

"You already know me Kouji, but let me introduce myself to her." He turned to Izumi and walked towards them.

"Kirusaki..." he muttered.

"My name's Riku Kirusaki. And I've been sent by Kousei Minamoto to assassinate her."

**What's Kouji going to do? Find out on the next chapter. R&R, thanks for the reviews!**

**Daijobu- It's alright**

**Aishteru- I love you**

**Hai- Yes**


	4. French kiss

_(Kouji)_

_I never had somebody I could lean on,_

_I never had a shoulder I could cry on_

_'Till I found you babe, 'til I found you, oh..._

_And I never had somebody I would think about_

_I never had someone I couldn't do without_

_'Till I found you babe, 'til I found you, oh..._

_-'Till I found you by Freestyle_

**In the depths of Darkness**

**Chapter 4: French kiss**

"Kirusaki, I don't want to fight you so just stay away from her." Kouji said, hiding Izumi behind her.

Kirusaki gave a small laugh. "Sorry, you're not my boss, even if you're his son."

"Kouji..." Izumi whispered, griping his sleeve.

"Don't worry..." He assured her. "You'll have to get through me first before you even touch her."

"Then, I guess I have no choice." He got his katana out and charged it at Kouji and Izumi's direction.

Kouji pushed Izumi away and got his own sword out. Their weapons clashed each one ready to give a fatal blow to his opponent. Not one of them showed fear in their eyes, nor the sign of giving up was visible.

"I just don't see why you won't kill a witness."

"And I just don't see why you or my dad just gives up on annihilating her."

Kirusaki snorted "It might save you the time if we do."

They both broke away from each other and attacked once again.

"I don't need any of your help. I don't want her dead!"

Kirusaki swished his blade at Kouji who blocked it. This made Kirusaki smirk and pulled out another sword, ready to stab him. However, Kouji sees this just in time to react and get his other katana out to block the second one Kirusaki had.

"Now I know why you're the most wanted assassin."

Kouji just glared at him. "Then maybe you'd like to get out of here before I kill you."

"Not a chance. Once a job is given to me, I get it done."

"Then I'll see to it that you won't do it." Kouji pushed him away and didn't waste a second to do an offense while his enemy was still off-guard from the forceful push.

He was successful in giving him a cut. He moved back and retracted his katana.

"Kirusaki, get out of here."

"No." He retorted, holding his left shoulder. "I'm not leaving until I kill her."

Kouji narrowed his eyes. "Live or die."

"I'd rather die trying to finish my job then live not fulfilling my duty!"

He closed his eyes and went to Izumi. "We have to get out of here."

"But what about Kirusaki? We can't just leave him here."

"I know that. But, if we take him with us, he might kill you."

"But he's still a human being. Give him a chance. Like what I did to you when you saved me."

Kouji looked down and shut his eyes. "If that's what you want."

Izumi smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Kouji."

They both walked to Kirusaki. "Well, why don't you finish me off?"

"You'll have to thank her for this." Kouji helped him up and Izumi did the same on the other side. Kirusaki looked at Izumi.

"Why are you doing this?"

She flashed him a smile. "I forgive and forget." She turned her gaze at Kouji who just smirked.

Kirusaki bowed down his head "I'm sorry. I didn't notice how much you love her."

"Look at it this way; at least you knew it before it was too late." Kouji said.

"I guess you're right."

Kousei slammed his fist on the table. "You didn't kill her?!"

"No. I couldn't. Kouji loves her. I can see it by just the way he fought for her."

"Kirusaki, I could have your head for this."

"Then take it, I wouldn't mind."

Kousei sighed. "If I did, Tomoko, nor my two sons would ever forgive me."

"They won't too if you try to kill Izumi. Especially Kouji, he would probably get rid of you if you do that."

Thus time, Kousei shoved the stack of papers on his desk and they all scattered on the office floors.

"That girl has given me too much problems!"

"If you'd like to see her in person, you can in Kouji's room."

Kousei's eyes widened. He was about to ask something but Kirusaki had left the room.

"Izumi, won't your parents mind if you stay here?"

She looked at him then looked back down at the window. "You can see the whole district of Shibuya here!"

"Izumi... answer me."

"..." She sighed. "I left them a note. Don't worry."

"And what's written there?"

"'I'll be staying over at a friends house for a few weeks. Don't worry 'bout me.'"

Kouji sighed. "A few weeks huh?"

"Alright fine! I wrote a month! Happy?! They're going on a cruise anyway."

"And they were supposed to take you."

"But I didn't want to." Izumi finished and still focused her eyes on the view.

He stood up from his bed and walked to her, and pulled her to a tight embrace. "Are you mad?"

She placed a hand on his arm and closed her eyes. "No."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Prove it."

Izumi looked up at him "Alright, I will."

She faced him and placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to give him a kiss. He returned it as she pushed him at the bed making them both fall on the soft cushion, with her, on top.

"Kouji! Your dad wants to-" Takuya stopped after seeing the two of them.

"Err... I'm sorry??"

They both blushed and Kouji was the first to react.

"You stupid freakin' goggle head!! Don't you know how to knock?!"

He threw several things at him.

"I'm sorry!! Was it my fault if you don't know how to lock?!"

"And is it my fault if you have no idea of knocking?!"

Izumi sweat dropped. "Um..."

"What is it dad?" Kouji asked entering Kousei's office.

"Why do you let this girl live? She saw you kill people."

Kouji just smirked. "Ever heard of being blinded by love?"

"..."

"Hey dad! Want to know something?"

"What?"

"I just slept with her in bed last night." He grinned.

"YOU WHAT?!

"Chill dad! We didn't do 'it'." He added. 'Well technically, we did...'

"Thank goodness! You're only 18 Kouji! What were you thinking?!"

"Nothing. I just felt good."

"Kouji Minamoto! I f your mother was here she'll ground you!"

"Too bad she's not."

Kousei sighed in defeat, seeing that there's no changing his son's mind. And winning against him.

"Don't blame me if you get arrested..."

"I won't."

He exited the room and went back to his own. Izumi sat on his bed and looked at him.

"Well?"

Kouji walked to her and sat down. He smiled.

"I finally talked him into it."

She beamed with joy and hugged him. "Yokata!!"

"Whoa! Take it easy Izumi!"

"I'm just so happy!"

Kouji smirked and kissed her forehead. "I am too."

"So, you want to continue where we last stopped?" She smiled at her playfully.

"Which one? In your room or mine?"

She grinned and pushed him down. "Yours."

She kissed him and he returned it then, broke away slowly.

Their eyes met for a while when Kouji suddenly gently brought his lips to her own. Izumi closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. Izumi parted her lips as Kouji slid his tongue inside her mouth; he gently played with her tongue, teasing it. Kouji ran his hands up and down her body, as she laid her hand on his masculine chest. Kouji began kissing her neck as Izumi moaned, throwing her head back.

They parted for a while when Kouji's hands suddenly had found its way to Izumi's shirt. Kouji looked up at Izumi who nodded. She raised her hands up in the air as he took off her top. Izumi pushed the jacket Kouji was wearing off him. He helped Izumi take off his shirt and threw it across the room, along with Izumi's.

"You're so beautiful..." Kouji whispered to her

Izumi blushed and thanked him.

**Yokata- I'm glad.**

**How's this chapter?? Yes... rated R for lemon. Credits to my best friend EviL PunK Not for helping me!! R&R please!!**


	5. My Sushi! Something's wrong

_(Izumi)_

_Lost in a dance  
Waiting for the chance  
All I really needed was to love you  
Night after night  
Searching for the light  
You saved me  
You gave me something I could feel_

_(Love is all that matters by Carmen Eric)_

**In the Depths of Darkness**

**Chapter 5: "My Sushi..!" Something's wrong...**

"Kou!!"

Kouji, or Kou, as he is known for in school, turned his head to a girl running to him. He smiled back.

"Hey Izumi! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou Kou-kun!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, you escaped my 'fans'??"

Izumi pouted and nodded. "They really want me dead."

(Flashback)

_Izumi walked with Kouji to school, hugging his arm. She had to stop and pick up something in a store so he went ahead of her. After getting it, the 'Kou Mizuaki fan club' came, glaring daggers at her._

"_Uh... h-hi??"_

"_Don't you hi me Izumi Orimoto!! First you turn down my offer and now you have 'our' Mizuaki-kun!"_

"_Not to mention you call him 'Kou-kun' when we couldn't!"_

_Izumi sweat dropped "Um... What's wrong with that?!"_

"_You stole him from us!!" They chorused and chased her around the streets of Shibuya. _

(End of Flashback)

"I can't take this..."

Kou laughed at her. "Don't worry; they can't get near you when I'm around."

"I don't know... I-"

"Trust me. If they hurt you, go ahead and spread my secret."

Izumi looked at him as if he was going to jump off a cliff with sharp rocks beneath it.

"Are you crazy?! I promised you that I wouldn't!!"

"I know. But trust me on this okay?"

She nodded and they both walked into their classroom. During the lecture, Izumi had received a lot of notes from Kou's fan club, telling her that 'She dies after school' or 'I'm going to get you for this!' or maybe even 'How is it to be the girlfriend of the popular guy?'

Every time she finished reading a note, she would sigh or twitch an eye. Kou kept glancing at her and shaking his head with a smile on his face. He pitied her but he will not let anything stop their relationship and that goes the same for her.

After endless hours of spending time in the classroom, the lunch bell had rung and boy! Was she relieved! She immediately got out of her seat and waited for Kou outside the door but bumped into his fan club again.

"Now you die!"

She shut her eyes but reopened them again noticing the immediate silence. Izumi turned her head to her right and saw Kou glaring at them.

"What did you just say to my girlfriend?"

"Um... I... uh that is..." Suzaki stammered.

Kou grabbed Izumi's hand and pulled her away from the group.

"If I ever see you near her again, I swear, I won't talk to you or even think you existed."

He left them dumbfounded. This time, he really made sure that this will be the last time he'll see them look at Izumi like she committed a crime. This stayed stuck in his head. She did have something to do with it.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She fell in love with an assassin and let him get away with killing people.

"Izumi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really sure you're okay being with me? It could get you in trouble..."

She cocked her head at him and smiled. "Didn't I tell you my answer last night?"

His gaze fell at the ground they walked on and remained silent. Yeah sure, she did say that she didn't mind, Izumi loved him for who he is and not because of what he is. He smiled at her and placed his arm around her shoulder and held Izumi close to him.

"Thanks Izumi-chan."

"No problem!"

"Hey lovebirds! Hurry up or I won't save you a seat!" Takuya or Tayuki, yelled from a distance.

"Alright! We're coming." Kou yelled back and they both ran in the cafeteria.

"So Izumi how was your day?" Kouichi/Kiei asked, grinning at her.

"As if you didn't know." Takuya answered for her, snickering.

Izumi blushed and looked down. "C-cut it out guys..."

Junpei or as students call him in school, Jiro, may be a year older than them but he had the same lunch period they had. "Why? What did happen?"

"She just ran into my annoying fan club." Kou answered.

"And what did you do?"

"Something that I would usually do." And with that, he ended the conversation and began eating.

Tayuki took a piece of sushi from Kiei's lunch box and ate it. Kiei saw it and elbowed him. "MY SUSHI!!"

"Hey! I just wanted one!"

"Well, you should've asked!"

"You wouldn't give me one if I did!" Tayuki argued.

"What's with the 'my sushi' routine bro?" Kou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... well..." Kiei blushed and looked down at his shoes.

Tayuki grinned. This was an opportunity to get back at him. "Yuki made it for him."

"Shut up Taku- I mean, Tayuki!!"

Izumi blinked "You mean, Yuki Okinawa?!"

Kiei nodded slowly. "Y-you know her?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Maybe you could introduce him to her." Kou suggested with a slight smile on his face.

Kiei narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What're you planning?"

"Nothing." Kou replied which sounded convincing enough.

Izumi just laughed. When lunch period had ended, they all went back to their respective classrooms and the teachers began another boring lesson.

Tayuki slouched in his seat. "Wish our winter break would come soon..." he muttered.

Kiei smiled at him. "Why not check your circulars and maybe you'll be happy."

He raised a brow and checked it anyway. His eyes widened with disbelief. Written right there was telling him that today was the last day of school while they go for their winter break.

"I can't believe it..."

"Well, you'd better." Kiei said and went back to listening to the sensei.

After school, students can be heard chattering and glees of delight were also expected from the teens.

"Yes!! Freedom!!" Tayuki yelled.

"Not really. We've still got a mission on Shibuya ski resort." Kou reminded.

Tayuki stopped and sighed. "Do you always have to ruin the fun??"

Kou grinned. "Yes."

Kiei smiled "Its okay Tayuki. We can have fun at the same time finish the job."

"Might I remind you that we are still in school?" Izumi stated as they stopped and looked at some students who stared at them.

"Um... nothing! We were just going to the ski resort and well, have a job there." Jiro said quickly.

The students nodded and went back to their friends.

The group sighed in relief. "Quick thinking Jiro!" Tayuki muttered.

They went back to their headquarters with Izumi tagging along.

"Stay here and wait for me alright?" Kouji told Izumi inside his room. She nodded and he went out the door and into his dad's office.

"Are all of you here?" He asked, checking the group.

Kouji and Kouichi just arrived, Takuya and Junpei were there and so was Tomoki.

"I'm assuming that you'll be taking Izumi along?"

Kouji nodded and turned to the group for approval. They nodded as well.

"It'll be boring without a girl around." Takuya exclaimed.

"Very well." He sighed and began telling them his instructions about the mission. "You'll be staying at Shibuya ski resort for a week. Tomoki and Junpei will be in charge of hacking and decoding passwords. Kouichi, watch Kouji and Takuya's back when they're able to get inside Riko Matsuda's turf; Takuya, grab all the stolen documents he got and the profiles of his next targets and Kouji? Don't hesitate in killing him and any witnesses. And I mean ANY witnesses."

They all nodded as Kousei continued.

"I've been informed that you'll be getting 3 vacant rooms. One room is good for two so just divide yourselves into groups okay?"

They once again nodded letting every bit of information sink deep into their head.

"If you finish earlier, then take the rest of the day off."

This time, they didn't nod but cheered, except for Kouji and Kouichi who remained calm.

Riko Matsuda: the one responsible for their mother's death and they're about to get their revenge.

Kouji went back to his room to be greeted by Izumi. He just looked at her and then on the floor.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

He walked to his bed and sat down beside her.

"We're finally getting our revenge. And I'm getting nervous for some strange reason."

She made him lie on her lap. "Go on."

"I don't know why I'm acting like this." He said, closing his eyes as she pushed some of his bangs away from his face.

"Are you scared of seeing that man again?"

"Maybe... but I don't have a clue why..."

"Because he once haunted your past... and the fact that you'll soon be seeing him... is a bit of a shock to you."

He opened his blue orbs and looked at her. "How'd you know that?"

She bent down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sort of a part of you since last night." She smiled at him and he blushed a bit.

"Oh. That..."

"Hey! You act like it was nothing! I even gave it my best!"

Kouji smirked "Yes. I can tell as it felt great."

Izumi laughed "I wouldn't mind doing it again in the ski resort."

He gave a small laugh and got up. "I'm sure you wouldn't."

"Listen, why don't you relax a bit? You've got a big day ahead of you."

"And you're coming."

"I know that." She answered and made him lie down on bed. "Get some rest okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep. She smiled and took his bandana off and covered him with a blanket.

"Who would've thought that you're this innocent when you're asleep?"

She went to the bathroom and changed her clothes and lay down beside him.

"Oyasumi Kouji-kun." And she rested her head on his shoulder and went to dreamland.

Kouji awoke the next day thanks to a knock on the door. He noticed Izumi asleep beside him so he got up slowly to answer the door.

"Hey Kouji! Will you move it and open the-"

"What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Takuya blinked. "C'mon! We're leaving!"

"Okay! Okay! Give me five minutes and wait for us downstairs."

Takuya nodded and left.

"Izumi?" He shook her gently as she stirred and opened her eyes. "C'mon. We're leaving."

She sat up and yawned. "This early?" She asked, checking the time which was 6am.

"To avoid traffic."

"Oh. Okay."

She packed her things and they both got their snow gears and he got his weapons. When they went to the lobby...

"It's about time!" Takuya spoke up.

Tomoki yawned as Junpei fell asleep and Kouichi greeted them with a smile.

"Who's driving?" Kouji asked, yawning.

"You!" Kouichi answered tossing him the keys of the van they were going to used.

"Okay... fine..." He groaned.

They got their bags inside the van as Kouji started the car and drove off to the ski resort.

'Riko Matsuda... I'll never forget what you did to me and Kouichi...'

(Flashback)

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here, a couple of witnesses."_

_They both struggled to get free but the grips of the men were too tight._

"_Should we kill them?"_

"_No." The head said. "Just knock them out and leave them here. They're only kids. It's a waste of time to kill them now."_

_They all agreed and hit their heads hard, leaving them outside like they were dead._

_The boss looked back and grinned evilly._

"_I'll be looking forward to seeing you both die in my hands."_

(End of Flashback)

Kouji gripped the steering wheel as the red light turned to green.

'No... you'll be the one to die in my hands...'

He thought with the laughter of Takuya and Junpei in the background and Tomoki's amusement to Kouichi's smile.

'I'll make you regret for not finishing me off when you had the chance...'

Although he was silent throughout the trip, Izumi kept glancing at him. She was worried and she knew that something wrong will happen once he does the mission. She made a mental note to talk to him later... alone.

'Kouji... I don't know why I'm worried but...' she looked outside the window. 'Please tell me what's bothering you...'

**Ohayou- Good morning**

**Sensei(s)- Teacher(s)**

**Oyasumi- Good night**

**So, any of you readers know why Kouji's acting weird?? Just a little spoiler I'll be giving you. He's going to do something wrong and he'll be regretting it. R&R please. And should I put lemon in the future or not?? grins Oh yeah, and 'summer fun' is only a one-shot. Watch out for 'A walk in the Park's' sequel: 'A Christmas Wish'. Check my bio to know more about it. **


	6. I think it's time to end this

_(Kouji)_

_Love is all that matters   
Faithful and forever   
keeping us together   
love is all we need.   
Prisoner of illusion   
Sentence is suspended   
Loneliness is ended   
Love has set me free.   
(Love is all that matters by Carmen Eric)_

**In the Depths of Darkness**

**Chapter 6: I think it's time to end this...**

"We've finally arrived!!"

Tomoki ran around the place and laughed as well. Junpei watched him and smiled, at the same time getting his things out of the vehicle. Kouichi, breathed the fresh winter, gave a sigh and smiled. Takuya, got out his bags and grinned at Kouji who just ignored him and grabbed his own things. Izumi looked at him with concern.

'He's been quiet ever since we left...'

"Alright guys! Let's go and-"

"Not so fast Takuya..." came Kouji's voice for the first time on the whole trip. "We've got to get this mission done before we have fun."

Takuya groaned. "Yes, yes... I know..."

Izumi placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked around and saw few people in the place. "Kou..." she began. "Lighten up a bit. Why don't you all have fun for a while before starting the mission?"

Kouji looked at her and was about to talk but Takuya's shout of joy beat him.

"Yes!!!!!! Last one on the slopes is a rotten egg!!"

"Oh come on Tayuki! That's so old!" Kouichi stated and ran after him followed by Junpei and Tomoki.

Izumi smiled at them but Kouji frowned and sighed. He decided to leave them like that while he sorts this mission out. He had a lot in mind so he pushed aside having fun and relaxing to get his mind straight. 'I was assigned to be the leader here... I have to make sure everything's-'

"Kouji... Can I talk to you for a moment?" Izumi whispered as she slipped her hand into his and pulled him to a nearby tree.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"...What's wrong with you? You weren't like this last night."

He tried to answer but his mouth wouldn't open. Seeing her worried made it harder for him to answer back. "I..." She clasped her hands into his and looked at it.

"I hate to see you like this Kouji... I don't want to see you depressed..."

Kouji closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not... I'm just... a bit tense."

She nodded and let his hands go. "Tell me if you have a problem. I want to help you out Kouji." She added "I really do."

"...I will..." He turned back to the car and locked the doors as they both headed inside the hotel to get their reserved room keys.

Takuya and the others finally arrived and they all ate dinner.

"So, what did you two do?" Kouichi asked, looking at his brother and Izumi.

"Nothing much. He just slept." Izumi answered for Kouji who just ate his ramen.

"Sleepy huh?"

Kouji nodded without looking up. "You were all able to sleep while I was up the whole trip driving."

"Sorry for not waking you up." Takuya said "I was suppose to take your place when we're half-way there."

He just shook his head. "No. It's okay."

When they were all finished eating...

"Look guys; let's just do this quick so that you can all take the rest of the week off..."

Kouichi and the others nodded as they listened to what Kouji's instructing them to do.

"Tomoki, turn every security cameras and alarm systems off, Junpei will go with you and kee an eye out for guards. Kouichi, you stay on top of a nearby building and watch our backs. Takuya, you're coming with me to get the files."

"Okay!" Tomoki and Junpei answered in unison.

"Gotcha!" Takuya replied.

"I will!" Kouichi said and Kouji nodded back at them. He stared at Izumi for a while and looked down. His twin noticed this and made a mental note to talk to Kouji or Izumi about it later. Izumi stayed in her and Kouji's room. 'Good luck guys...'

Junpei had managed to knock the security guard in the control room out so Tomoki was able to turn every camera off. He contacted Kouji through a device they had clipped on their ear to be able to keep in touch with each other.

"All cameras and alarms are off!"

"Thanks Tomoki!" Kouji replied as he and Takuya headed towards Riko Matsuda's room and quietly entered it. Kouji readied his gun as Takuya switched on the lights.

"What the hell?!" Riko got up from bed. "Who-?!" he stopped upon seeing Kouji's eyes.

'Blue eyes...' "You... you can't be... you're-"

Kouji aimed the gun at his head, eyes narrowing at him and his other fist was clenching, not seeming to care whether his nails were to dig into his flesh and let the blood out which is already happening, although, the pain does not hurt or bother him. He was too pre-occupied with Matsuda raping and murdering his mother.

His eyes gave a death glare to Matsuda as he cowered in fear. Those blue eyes reminded him so much of Kousei's. He wanted to kill the Minamotos because he feared Kouji's dad. But his son's eyes were to be feared more.

"...Kouji Minamoto..."

That name was like knife that stabbed you straight to the heart; your breathing would stop upon seeing and recognizing those cold, blue eyes, full of anguish, pain, a thirst for blood and revenge.

"Now I'll make you regret for not finishing me when you had the chance..." came the assassin's deep voice. He cocked the gun in his hand and was about to pull the trigger when...

"Daddy?"

Kouji froze and his eyes widened. Takuya turned to the little boy who stared in shock and confusion of what was going on.

"Oh shoot!" Takuya ran to the door and pulled the boy in after closing it immediately and locking it to prevent any other people to see this. "Kouji! Pull the damn trigger!"

Riko Matsuda looked at Takuya who covered his son's eyes and then turned to Kouji to see the killer's reaction. He smirked "Can't do it can you?"

"What?!" Takuya looked at his partner and blinked. "What the heck is wrong with you Kouji?! Just pull the stinkin' trigger!"

Kouji shook his head "I... can't..."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"You don't have what it takes... kid..."

Takuya resented the remark Matsuda told them, rather, Kouji. "He is NOT a kid! He can do it! He's just letting you have one last taste of living!"

"Admit it Kouji, yes, when I saw your eyes, I know you have a weakness..." Matsuda continued ignoring Takuya.

"You know how it feels like to lose a parent... that's why you can't kill me, knowing _I have _a _son_."

The phrase itself _'I have a son'_ rang into his head as his past came back to haunt his confused mind making it more harder to kill and more complicated to get the job done.

Matsuda had got out of bed and was now holding a gun in his hand and aimed it at Kouji's forehead, who, seems to have not noticed.

"Even if you're 18 years old... you're still a little kid..."

Kouji felt the cold metal thing on his forehead. This made him look up at Riko, the one responsible for his mother's misery and death.

"So long kid... say hi to your mother for me..."

"Kouji!!" Takuya yelled.

Riko whispered one last statement which made Kouji's eyes widen and narrowed. He used the bottom part of the gun's handle to hit Riko's head and the adult fell to the ground, wailing in pain. Kouji kicked his ribs repeatedly and stomped on his head and finally had the weapon point at his Riko's chest.

"...Listen... look deep into my eyes... and don't you _ever_ forget who killed you..."

Kouji smirked "Go to hell... and rot there..."

BANG!

One sound of a gun is enough to end a person's life if aimed at the heart or at the brain.

"Daddy...?"

One word, of a child, who had a hint of sadness and confusion, was enough to make one's day ruined and pained.

"Kouji?"

"Let's go..." A teardrop fell from one of his blue orbs which puzzled and worried his best friend.

The little boy cried. This caused people to cry as well and feel a pang in their hearts. But, assassins don't feel these. Or do they?

"You're not going to regret this are you?" The goggle head asked, placing a shoulder on Kouji as he turned to the boy, cocked the gun and readied on pulling the trigger to end the child's life, anger and sorrow after seeing his father's corpse.

"I won't." With one pull, the kid fell on the floor, dead.

"I got the documents now let's-"He stopped seeing his best friend, his partner, the wanted assassin, crying silently. "...go...Kouji..."

Kouji walked towards the door and pressed a small button on his head phones. "Mission complete Tomoki, you can activate everything again..."

"...Kouji? Are you okay?" came the 17 year old's voice.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

When they had all rendezvous, no one dared to ask Kouji anything about the mission so the group turned to Takuya who merely shrugged.

Their 'leader' entered the room and was greeted by Izumi who flashed him a smile that soon faded and turned into a frown after seeing his forlorn face.

"Kouji-kun? Are you alright?"

"Izumi?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something..." He said, sitting down on the other bed so he was facing her.

"What is it?" She asked, grabbing one of his hands and he held hers.

"I've thought about it..." He started "And... I think it's best if we end this."

She threw him a confused look, seeming not to understand what he was getting at.

"Kouji, I don't understand. What're you trying to say?"

"I... killed Riko Matsuda, finally getting my revenge." He continued. "And, he had a son, who saw me and Takuya." He paused for a while and glanced up at her to see if she knew what he's saying. "You know the rules of oue HQ. My dad has also given me strict orders on it, to kill every witness, no matter how young or old, male or female, it doesn't matter. We must kill the witness."

She nodded understanding these rules that he had explained to her. "Go on."

"Izumi, what I'm trying to say is, I don't think you deserve someone like me."

Her eyes widened "Kouji... no... don't..."

"I think it's time to end this... our relationship..."

She shook her head vigorously. "No... you're only kidding... right?" She said with a weak smile.

Kouji shook his head "This is not a joke Izumi..."

Izumi's green eyes were blurred with tears as Kouji continued.

"We might as well end our relationship..."

**Cliff hanger!! Yes, I hate them yet I _LOVE_ to do them! Anyone know what will happen next? Review please! But if you don't want to... fine... I won't force you.**


	7. The biggest mistake

_(Kouji)_

_Dreams from the past   
Coming true at last   
Never noticed how my life was changing   
Now I can see   
All that love can be   
You saved me   
You gave me something that was real.__   
(Love is all that Matters by Carmen Eric)_

**In the Depths of Darkness**

**Chapter 7: The biggest mistake**

"..." Izumi was speechless. Kouji was telling her that they should break-up, stop their relationship but why?

"...Why?" She said softly but tears were creeping down her cheeks. "What did I do wrong? Am I a burden to you?"

Kouji shook his head slowly. "That's not it... It's just that, I find it harder for me to kill when I remember that you love an assassin..." He stopped and looked at her. "Because of my life as a killer, you could get into trouble for not letting the police know what I did or for letting me escape and live when you had the chance to..."

"To what?"

He looked down "To turn me in... Anybody could have done that..."

"..."

"I didn't kill you because... when you were taken hostage by that robber, something inside of me made me angry at him, for taking you. I think at that time, when I saw your tears, I remembered the oath I made in front of my mother's grave..."

(Flashback)

_The wind was blowing and an 18-year old boy, stood in front of a tombstone. Engraved on it was 'Tomoko Minamoto'._

"_Mom, Now that I'm an assassin that's wanted in the district of Shibuya, I have to make a promise to you. I won't love anyone knowing that they'll be put in danger because of the path I chose, to live like this."_

_He bent down and placed the flowers in front of the grave, a sad smile was on his face. _

"_I miss you mom. But I'll be strong, so don't worry..."_

(End of Flashback)

Kouji clasped his hands together at Izumi's and gave a small smile. "I promised her that."

He felt Izumi's palm touch his cheek that he looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. "Izumi, please, don't cry. I can't stand seeing you like that."

She shook her head. "Kouji, I can't help it. You're just, so important to me. I don't want to lose you."

Kouji closed his eyes and touched her hand that was on his cheek. "Neither do I. But it's a lot better than to see you suffer. Once the time comes when I get caught, more people will ignore you, knowing that you loved an assassin. I don't want your life to be miserable."

"I don't care what other people think. We love each other..."

He pulled her to an embrace and they were silent all through the night until she fell asleep in his arms. His eyes fell on her sleeping but sad face. He felt his heart sink seeing her like this.

Kouji carried her into bed and pulled the covers on her. He kissed her forehead after whispering good night to her. Right now, he needed advice on what to do next. No, not from Tomoki, he's too young. Junpei? He's already asleep. If he told Takuya, he will never hear the end of it. That left Kouichi, who was always there for him. He is his brother.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Kouichi asked, opening the door and motioning Kouji to enter his and Takuya's shared room. As usual, the goggle head was playing video games and just said hi to him without looking up. Kouji smirked at this and sat down on one bed while Kouichi on the other.

"I told Izumi that we should end our relationship."

"And why is that otoutou-chan?" Kouichi asked, grinning.

"Remember the promise I told mom and that if I get caught, Izumi will be treated miserably by other people?"

His oni-chan nodded and patted his shoulder. "You know, love is really a complicated thing. But let me ask you something..."

Kouji nodded and listened to his words very carefully.

"Do you think mom, or you, or Izumi will be happy?"

He was caught off guard at this. He didn't think about this, not at all. He saw how Izumi cried and he felt very sad when he told her they had to end their love. His mother, she always told them that she'll be happy if they were happy as well. One's happiness is another's.

"No... not one of us will be..."

"Good answer my baby brother..." Kouichi smiled and continued. "Mom used to tell me this whenever you have a problem deciding, 'Just follow you heart, not your mind'."

Kouichi had a point. Kouji had been listening to his own will, ignoring how he truly felt.

"If you always listen to your inner self, which is the brain, or mind," He said, pointing at his forehead and pushed it using his index finger lightly. "You won't be happy; you'll just be contented and later on, find that something is missing."

His brother then looked at his chest and pointed at it this time, "Follow what's inside there, how you really feel. That can not only give you happiness, but also ease and feel that everything's going to be alright."

Kouji raised a brow and smiled "Reading too many Psychology books I suppose?"

Kouichi scratched the back of his head and smiled. "You could say that."

"I knew it. Anyway, thanks for your help bro."

"Anytime!" Kouichi replied and walked his brother to the door. "Good luck." He gave a wink at him and closed the door. Kouji shook his head and smirked "What will I ever do without him..."

"Another brotherly talk?" Takuya asked Kouichi when he closed the door.

"Yup. My brother just needed and advice."

Kouji entered his room and saw Izumi sleeping peacefully. He smiled and walked to her.

"...Gome..." He whispered and stroked her long blonde hair. A smile formed on her lips as she mentioned his name affectionately.

"...Kouji-kun..."

He gave a soft laugh "Even in your dreams, it's still me you see huh?" His phone vibrated so he took it and walked near the window to get a better signal.

"Hello?"

"Kouji!"

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Our HQ is under attack! Somehow, Riko Matsuda's men found out about our hide-out. You have to get back here before-"

Click...

"Dad? Dad!!"

He gripped his phone tightly and looked at it. 'I'm not going to lose another family member...'

Kouji grabbed his jacket and rushed to the door, slamming it close. Izumi awoke and noticed Kouji's coat was nowhere to be seen.

"Shoot! Something must be wrong!" She quickly scrambled to her feet and made a mad dash to the door.

"Kouichi!" She yelled and knocked loudly, at the closed door.

No answer...

"I'm coming in!"

She went inside, the lights were out. Izumi reached for the switch and when she hit the button, a gun was pointed at her head and a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes scanned the place, Takuya and Kouichi, along with Tomoki and Junpei were tied to separate chairs as she felt ropes bind her hands together tight.

"What the heck's going on?! And who are you?!" Kouichi demanded.

A man walked to him, puffing a cigar and grinned evilly at him. His bodyguards stood on each side of his hostages.

"Kouichi Minamoto?"

"...Yeah... that's me..."

"Don't you remember the man who battered your mom last?"

Kouichi's eyes widened as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Y-you..."

"That's right. I am Riko's best friend, Edo (ee-do) Atsuharu."

He punched Kouichi hard and laughed. "That felt good." He turned to the other boys who glared at him and he gave them each a punch as well.

"You got comrades which is much better." He observed each and every one of them, as he noticed someone was missing. He narrowed his eyes at his bodyguards.

"Where is he..?"

"Who sir?" One asked.

"You idiot! Who else?! Kouji Minamoto?! He's the one I want DEAD!"

Izumi's eyes widened. 'Kouji... Where are you?!'

"He wasn't in his room. We only saw the girl."

"Girl? What gir-?!" He turned to Izumi "Who are you?"

Izumi didn't answer the question. "Why should I tell you?!"

Edo smirked. "Who is this girl?" He asked, turning to his guards.

"His girlfriend I think..."

Edo walked to her and lifted her chin with an evil smile on his face.

"This is so priceless! We have his twin, his friends, then, his dad and now... his girl?"

Izumi shook her head and glared a 'Don't touch me' look at Edo.

"You got spunk for a girl. I can see why Kouji didn't kill you."

She spat at him.

"A very short-temper. That's not how a girl should act."

"Boss?"

"Take them back at our base. They can be bait for Minamoto."

"And what if he doesn't come?" One asked.

Edo smirked. "He won't unless he hears the cries of his friends, brother and especially her." He said, pointing at Izumi.

"Maybe... I could even repeat the past through her..."

"Don't you dare Atsuharu!!" Kouichi yelled knowing what he meant.

"What? What does he mean?" Junpei asked, clueless of what was going on and Tomoki and Takuya turned to Kouichi for answers but he ignored them and glared at Edo.

Izumi thought of what Edo meant until it hit her, the past of how the twins' mother died.

"You wouldn't!!"

Edo laughed evilly. "Oh, I will."

Kouichi couldn't take it anymore. "If you touch her, I swear, I won't be the only one killing you slowly!"

"This is not good..." Junpei muttered.

"Why?" Izumi asked.

"Well, you see, their family has a split personality." Tomoki answered.

"Meaning?"

"If they get mad, they can't control themselves from killing anybody they see." Junpei explained further.

"But how will you get them back?"

Takuya shrugged. "No one knows how. Not even the Minamotos themselves. It'll take a miracle to stop one of their race from losing sanity."

"What's freaky is, their eyes turn into a somewhat reddish color as dark as blood."

Izumi turned to Kouichi and noticed his blue eyes were turning darker until a light shade of red was visible.

Edo backed away. "Stop him!!"

His guards restrained Kouichi from going near Edo and hit the back of his head hard to make him lose consciousness.

Atsuharu wiped the bead of sweat that trickled down his face. "Take them to the base."

"Yes sir!" came the chorus of his 'faithful' servants.

Meanwhile...

A sound of a gun was heard as a teenager ran desperately into his father's office.

"Dad..."

When he got there, he released a sigh of relief upon seeing his dad hurt on the shoulder but still alive and smiling weakly at him. "It's about time you came."

Kouji helped his dad up "Who were those guys?"

"I believe those were Edo Atsuharu's men. Riko's best friends."

"Why isn't he here?"

"I don't know..." Kousei said "But I think this is just some kind of diversion."

Kouji's eyes widened. He left the others without telling them anything. "Dad, I think we have to go back, and quick."

Kousei nodded as they both went to the parking lot where a lot of cars were parked.

"I'm driving." Kouji said and got out his keys.

"But... that's your..."

"I know. If we want to get there fast, might as well use a motorcycle to avoid traffic."

"Kouji... how many times do I have to tell you that I-"

"Alright! Fine! You pick a car..."

"Good."

Izumi flinched and opened her eyes. She was in a room, alone. Feeling her hands tied behind her back, she tried to sit up but couldn't. Her feet were tied as well.

'Oh shoot... no way...'

"You've finally awaken."

Izumi turned her head to the voice and saw Edo with a sinister smile.

'Oh no! No! No! No!' she screamed in her head and looked at her whole body, fully clothed. 'Arigatou Kami-sama...' Unfortunately, she saw Edo wearing pants only and he was topless.

'Ugh! That's sickening! Somehow, Kouji being topless is better... hey! I can't be thinking about those things! I have to get out!!' she blinked. '...Who am I kidding, I'm bounded in ropes... how can I possibly get out?!'

"It's no use. Don't worry. I won't be doing it yet."

"Uh... that's good!"

"I'm waiting for the medicine to take effect."

"...What medicine?"

"Sleeping medicine. Once you've fallen into a deep slumber, that's where I'll begin."

"...That's NOT GOOD!!"

"And I'll wait until Kouji gets caught because I want to see him witness it."

"That's worse!!"

"And once we're done, I can kill him."

"Okay... I don't know which one is the worst, you doing 'it' to me with Kouji watching or you being topless which by the way make me want to puke."

Edo got annoyed at this. "What?! You're saying my abs and muscles are not good enough?!"

"Are those muscles? I thought they were just fats."

"Oh, do you know anything about muscles?!"

"Well, I could say yes since you don't make me drool or blush being shirtless."

"I think you haven't seen a guy without clothes yet."

"I already have, for your information."

"And who?"

"Kouji. And if you ask me, he's a lot 'hotter' than you." 'Come to think of it... It was hot even if it was snowing...'

"Argh!! That's it! I'll make you regret those things you said!"

Edo stormed out of the door, cursing.

Izumi sighed. "That took care of him." She yawned as drowsiness slowly took over her.

'No... I can't sleep... I have to...' She bit her tongue to keep alert. She managed to move a bit to let her phone slide off of her pocket and managed to grab it but...

"Sleepy..." Her eyes felt heavy until she finally fell asleep.

"Kouichi? Kouichi!"

"Huh? Takuya?" Kouichi had managed to gain consciousness but they were still tied and were hanging freely in the air. "Where are we?"

"Edo's mansion." Junpei answered. "We're in his huge control room."

"I just hope Izumi's okay..." Tomoki said, worried.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know. But we have to get out of here Kouichi."

Kouji's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kouji Minamoto."

"Who's this?!"

"Edo Atsuharu. I have you brother, friends and your girlfriend here."

"Damn you! Where did you take them?!"

"I'll tell you, don't worry. I want to see those red eyes of yours."

"Spit it out!"

"My base is just around the corner near Shibuya ski resort. Look for a mansion on top of the hill."

Edo hung up and Kouji gripped his phone. "Dad, you'd better step on it or they'll kill them."

Kousei nodded and they both hurried over to Edo's mansion.

Izumi slowly opened her eyes and realized she was still in one piece.

"Phew..." She looked out at the window. 'Kouji...'

'Izumi... Gomenassai. Hountou ni gomenassai.' Kouji thought as they neared the mansion, his eyes turning into a darker shade of blood... 'I made the biggest mistake...' he glared at the mansion as he walked to it fast but silently. 'I shouldn't have left you.'

Kousei glanced at his son, seeing his eyes. 'If he goes berserk, he could end up killing the people whom he'll be saving...'

**Otoutou-chan- little brother**

**Onii-chan- Big brother**

**Gome/gomenassai- Sorry**

**Hontou- Really**

**Arigatou- Thanks/ Thank you**

**Kami-sama- God**

**I felt bad for all of you so I decided to type another chapter. Haha. See the chapter? It's longer than the others! 10 pages I think. I added humor! If that is, if you think it's funny. **

**EviL PunK NoT- Don't worry, it's not yet the end.**

**Dragi- Yes, sad... this fic's a mixture of genres.**

**Dream-eater-is-hungry- You're soooo evil... if Kouji would really break-up with her, what's the point of writing a kouzumi fic?! Hahaha**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan- Violence is good... Nope. Not the reason why he couldn't kill them. Here's what happened next.**

**Minamotogirl- Is it that interesting? Hehe. I just love making cliffies yet I hate them.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!!**


	8. One's Happiness is Another's

_(Izumi)_

_Love is all that matters  
Faithful and forever  
keeping us together  
love is all we need.  
Prisoner of illusion  
Sentence is suspended   
Loneliness is ended  
Love has set me free._

**In the Depths of Darkness**

**Chapter 8: One's happiness is another's**

Kousei glanced at his son, seeing his eyes. 'If he goes berserk, he could end up killing the people whom he'll be saving...'

Kouji walked inside the mansion, shooting down every guard that stood in his way.

'If Edo hurts them... he'll die a painful death...'

Izumi struggled to get u but couldn't. 'Come on Izumi! You can do this!' Her head shot up after hearing a gunshot. 'Kouji...'

"Takuya! We have to get out of here!" Tomoki yelled.

"I'm trying to..." Junpei started "...break free..."

Kouichi sighed 'I'm worried about Izumi. What if Edo will do it to her? Kouji'll really go berserk if that happens...'

One of Edo's men went to Izumi's room and grinned evilly at her. "So, you ready?"

Izumi shook her head as he went nearer to her. "Get away!!"

He pinned her on the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Keep still..."

She struggled but his grip on her shoulder was too strong. "No! Get away from me!"

The door was soon kicked down. "Touch her then you die!"

"Kouji!"

He pulled the trigger ending Edo's guard's life and he quickly went to Izumi and untied her.

"Are you okay? Did he-?"

Izumi cried and hugged him. "No... he didn't... Kouji..?"

He hugged her back. "Yeah?"

"Don't leave me... please..."

"I won't."

"I mean, don't _really_ leave me. Don't break up with me..."

Kouji remembered the time she walked home by herself and couldn't forget what almost happened. He broke away and lifted her chin. "I won't. I've made the biggest mistake of leaving you and I won't do it again." He said "I promise..."

"If the two of you are done yet, we have to hurry and save your brother and friends."

He smirked. "Okay dad. We're coming."

The three of them walked to the top part of the mansion and found the control room door.

"They're in here?"

Izumi nodded. "I heard Edo mumble something about them being in the control room."

They entered the room and saw 4 people hanging above them.

"Kouji! Izumi! Boss!!" Takuya yelled.

Kouichi opened his eyes and smiled. "What took you guys so long?"

"Never mind that; we have to get out of here before-"

"Before I arrive?"

Kouji turned around to see Edo smirking at him with 20 more body guards that soon circled them and had their guns aimed at them.

Izumi hugged Kouji's arm. "Kouji... are we going to die?"

"Yes..." He replied "But not today!" He threw a smoke bomb and quickly ducked, pulling Izumi with him so, they and Kousei were on the ground.

"Shoot them!!" Came Edo's voice as gunshots were heard in the room.

Tomoki's eyes widened since they couldn't see what was going on.

"Kouji!!" Kouichi yelled.

When the smoke had cleared, all they could see were dead bodies and Edo was left standing.

"I guess they all died." He laughed but soon stopped when he saw no sign of Kouji or Kousei's or even Izumi's body.

"No..."

"Up here!"

Edo looked up just in time to see Kouji tackle him to the ground and pinned his face on the floor, hard.

"Nice one." Kousei commented as he and Izumi brought the others down.

"I guess that's over." Takuya said holding his right wrist. "Those ropes hurt."

Edo laughed once again. "No. It's not yet over."

"What?"

Edo forced Kouji off of him, making the teen fall on his back as he took out an injection with green liquid. "I want to see those red eyes!"

He charged at Kouji who fought back and managed to duck the sharp pointing needle that was about to make contact with his shoulder.

Kousei and the others quickly reacted and when they were successful in pulling Edo away, that's where he had manage to inject the fluid at Kouji's shoulder.

"Shoot! Kouji!" Takuya yelled and he immediately ran to him as Kousei held Edo.

"I'm fine..." Kouji winced, gripping his right shoulder in pain.

Izumi went to him and examined it. "What's this stuff anyway?"

Edo grinned like a scientist that has gone mad. "A very rare liquid that can turn anyone into a killer!"

Kouichi walked to him. "What does that mean Atsuharu?"

"Kouji will slowly lose control of himself... I want to see the red eyes as he kills each and every one of you!"

"Ugh!"

"Kouji!" Izumi cried as he fell into her arms, sweating.

"S-something's... inside... me..." He said in between breaths.

"Shoot! Atsuharu! Please tell me you have an antidote!"

"Fortunately, for me, I don't."

Izumi's eyes widened as she tried to talk to Kouji.

"Kouji, listen to me. You have got to fight this," she paused for a moment "You can't lose yourself. You promised not to leave me remember?"

"It's no use girl! He's going to be a murderer! Much more unstoppable than the real Kouji Minamoto!"

Kousei got mad at this. "Why are you doing this?"

"I hate your family, in the past, your ancestors killed mine! It has always been like that thanks to the youngest member!" Edo yelled in anger and looked at Izumi "Your boyfriend, his past, they always won against me! But not today! He will lose this time..."

"You do know that you'll die as well..." Junpei added.

Edo stopped laughing at this. "Oh no..." He had forgotten about it.

"I guess not all is lost!" Tomoki said.

"Kouji..?" Izumi watched his eyes turn red from blue. "No..."

"Izumi get away!!" Takuya had managed to push her away before he was able to stab her with his katana.

"Are you alright?"

Izumi nodded but some part of her told her that she wasn't sure.

"Guys watch out!"

Izumi was the one who pushed him away at the same time she evaded Kouji's attack.

Kouichi ran to them and stopped as reality dawned onto him. "We have no choice..."

They all looked at him as he withdrew his katana. "...We have to fight him..."

"No! We can't do that! He's our friend, your brother..." Tomoki cried.

Kouichi shook his head "I can feel my brother, he's telling me to stop him before he kills all of us." He looked down and gritted his teeth. "This is the only thing we can do."

Edo smirked. "But can you really fight, or better yet, kill your own flesh and blood?"

Kouichi stopped at this. He didn't want to but he had to. For his brother's sake, for everybody's sake. He glared at Edo.

"This was your fault from the beginning so shut the hell up!" He punched Edo in the face, hard. "That's for the punch you gave me and my friends." And then he kicked his shin. "And that's for my mom."

He turned to Kouji. "I'll try not to kill him. I want him to kill you Edo."

Their swords clashed, not one gave in to the other, red eyes versus blue ones, and this was a fight between brothers.

Izumi watched in tense. She didn't want Kouichi nor Kouji to die. She wanted to do something.

"I've got to do something!" She ran to the fight as the gang looked at her with shock.

"Izumi! What do you think you're doing?!" Takuya yelled.

"I don't want them to kill each other! I want both of them to live!"

"But that's impossible!" Kousei argued.

"I might as well try!" Izumi ran to Kouji and hugged his waist; his back faced her as he tried to break free.

"Kouji! I know you can hear me! Stop losing control and fight it!"

He stopped for a while and dropped his weapon. He held onto his head as if it were in aching pain.

Kouichi realized this. "He's coming back. Izumi! Keep talking to him!"

She nodded. "Kouji, listen, just keep calm... I'm right here..." she held onto his hand as his red eyes began to soften. "I-Izumi..?"

"Yes Kouji. It's me." She touched his warm cheek as hot tears rolled down her emerald green eyes. "Don't worry, I won't leave you... I promise you that..."

His red eyes were turning into a lighter shade of blue, and then, to the color of the night sky. "...Izu...mi..." He fainted into her arms as she smiled and embraced him.

"Kouji... I'm glad you're alright..."

Kouichi placed his katana back. "I guess love solves everything..."

"Then it's a good thing that Kouji forced me to not kill you." Kousei added, grabbing Edo.

Izumi just nodded and smiled at Kouji while stroking his hair. 'Arigatou... for everything...'

The next day...

"Takuya!! Get back here!!!" Junpei ran after Takuya with a snowball in hand; ready to throw it at him.

"I'm sorry! It was supposed to be for Tomoki!!"

Tomoki laughed at them as Kousei smirked, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Need anything else?"

Kousei looked up at his son, Kouichi. He smiled and shook his head.

"I just realized that," Kouichi looked at him. "Your mother would've been happy if she was still alive..."

His son smiled and turned his head to his friends as the wind blew. "I'm sure she's happy, wherever she is. After all..."

They both looked up at the skies. "One's happiness is another's."

A pair of blue eyes viewed the snowy grounds. It showed happiness and relaxation, no longer a thirst for blood or revenge. He smiled at the scenery.

A pair of hands had suddenly covered his eyes and he held them and took it away.

"Izumi..."

"What're you thinking about?" she asked smiling at him.

He smiled back and sat on the snow. "Nothing... I just thought of my mom."

She knelt down beside him. "And?"

"Maybe the promise I made was meant to be broken... she always wanted us to be happy..."

"And are you?" she asked and got up. He closed his eyes and also got up and dusted snow off of himself.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know... should you be?"

Kouji faced her and lowered his head "Of course I should be."

Izumi held his hand.

"I would be stupid if I wasn't." he added and gave her a kiss.

**Yes people... unfortunately... this is the last chapter. The plot was about revenge and they've fulfilled it and how an assassin is still a human being even if he has killed so many. Thanks for all your reviews and patience! Sorry if this is a lame ending...**

**Arigatou- Thank you**


End file.
